Manectric
Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon and the evolved form of Electrike. History Because lightning falls in their vicinities, Manectric were thought to have been born from lightning. Biology Manectric]] Manectric is constantly discharging the electricity it collects in its mane, able to use it to create thunder clouds. The discharged sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. Manectric stimulates it's muscles with electricity, so it can move quickly. It eases soreness with electricity too, so it can recover quickly as well. It's said that Manectric can run at the same speed as lightning striking. Behaviour Manectric rarely appears before people. Habitat Manectric can be found in Hoenn, Unova and Alola, generally in grassy or mountainous areas, and sometimes in caves and forests. Manectric are also kept at the Safari Zone in Johto and the Friend Safari in Kalos. Manectric nests where lightning has fallen. List of Manectric *Ace Trainer Albert's Manectric *Ace Trainer Jose's Manectric *Ace Trainer Terry's Manectric *Ace Trainer Warren's Manectric *Ace Trainer Wilton's Manectric *Backpacker Darla's Manectric *Backpacker Kayla's Manectric *Backpacker Maria's Manectric *Black Belt Arnold's Manectric *Black Belt Iniko's Manectric *Celosia's Manectric *Colosseum Leader Voldon's Manectric *Cooltrainer Athena's Manectric *Cooltrainer Carolina's two Manectric *Cooltrainer Keira's Manectric *Cooltrainer Leonel's Manectric *Cooltrainer Marcel's Manectric *Cooltrainer Marley's Manectric *Dancer Carrie's Manectric *Expert Auron's Manectric *Five Manectric, formerly Marcus's *Gentleman Walter's Manectric *Guitarist Fabian's Manectric *Guitarist Fernando's two Manectric *Manectric at the Friend Safari in Kalos *Manectric at the Safari Zone in Johto *Manectric from the Electrike Tribe *Manectric in Alola *Manectric in Boulder Quarry *Manectric in Destiny Tower *Manectric in Hoenn *Manectric in Joyous Tower *Manectric in Purity Forest *Manectric in the Hidden Land **Manectric in the Hidden Highland *Manectric on the Lightning Field *Manectric in Unova *Manectric in Wish Cave *Manectric on Mt. Thunder **Manectric on the Mt. Thunder Peak *Manectric on the Left Cave Path *Manectric on the Right Cave Path *Manectric on Zero Isle East *Manectric on Zero Isle North *Manectric on Zero Isle South *Manectric on Zero Isle West *Manectric, formerly Cherie's *Master Class Tate's Manectric *Noland's Manectric *Office Worker Conley's Manectric *Office Worker Emery's Manectric *Office Worker Harding's Manectric *Office Worker Jordan's Manectric *Office Worker Milena's Manectric *Office Worker Percy's Manectric *Office Worker Savir's Manectric *Office Worker Timothy's Manectric *Officer Jenny's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Rada's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Sheridan's Manectric *Pokémon Ranger Carlos's Manectric *Police Officer Gomer's Manectric *Punk Guy Dustin's Manectric *Punk Guy Etta's Manectric *Rising Star Helene's Manectric *Roller Skater Olle's Manectric *Scientist Richard's Manectric *Sightseer Cooper's Manectric *Sightseer Darien's Manectric *Sightseer Jill's Manectric *Sightseer Jonathan's Manectric *Sightseer Kelsey's Manectric *Sightseer Penn's Manectric *Spark's Manectric *The Aether Foundation Employees' Manectric *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Manectric *The Pokémon Training Center's Manectric *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Manectric *The Team Flare Admins' Manectric *The Team Flare Grunts' Manectric *Veteran Kikujiro's Manectric *Wattson's Manectric *Worker Dan's Manectric *Worker Omar's Manectric *Worker Skip's Manectric *Young Couple Dez & Luke's Manectric *Youth Athlete Alwyn's Manectric *Youth Athlete Ayden's Manectric *Youth Athlete Gabriella's Manectric *Youth Athlete Isaac's Manectric *Youth Athlete Mardea's Manectric *Youth Athlete Parker's Manectric *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Manectric *Youth Athlete Sonny's Manectric Mega Manectric Mega Manectric, the Mega Evolved form of Manectric. Biology Mega Manectric]] Mega Evolution fills Mega Manectric's body with a tremendous amount of electricity, but it's too much for Mega Manectric to fully control, irritating it. List of Manectric that can Mega Evolve *Office Worker Harding's Manectric *Office Worker Savir's Manectric *Office Worker Timothy's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Rada's Manectric *Pokémon Breeder Sheridan's Manectric *Police Officer Gomer's Manectric *Punk Guy Dustin's Manectric *Punk Guy Etta's Manectric *Scientist Richard's Manectric *Sightseer Jill's Manectric *Sightseer Penn's Manectric *Veteran Kikujiro's Manectric *Worker Dan's Manectric *Worker Omar's Manectric *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Manectric *Youth Athlete Sonny's Manectric 'Formerly' *Manectric, formerly Cherie's Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Manectric Category:Discharge Pokémon Category:Electric-types Category:Lightning Rod Category:Static Category:Minus Category:Electrike Evolution Family Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve